


Writing Commissions!

by FandomWorld9728



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold, Coffee Talk AU, Disabled Character, Disabled Mabel Pines, F/F, Late Night Coffee Shop, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Other, Pride Parades, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest, writing commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: A collection of writing commissions I've done. All commissions I post on here I have gotten permission to share.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mystery Guy, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Fellswap Gold)/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Your Love Gives Me Strength (Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Commission for Wombatking  
> \- Finished on March 25th, 2020  
> \- Posted on March 26th, 2020  
> \- Total words: 1866

“Mabel… are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Dipper.” Mabel narrowed her brown eyes at her brother, a serious look in them that was rare to see in them. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper picked up the bottle of bright green nail polish. “Man, what shade of green is this? Radioactive snot?”

Laughing, she watched the slow and careful strokes of the brush on her nails. “I think it’s actually called electric lime or something like that. I see you painted your own nails for this.”

Taking a quick glance at his own nails before returning to the task at hand, Dipper’s cheeks took on a light pink tint. “Y-Yeah… black and gold are his favorite colors so…”

“Oh, I see. Your super smart and totally hot boyfriend convinced you to let him paint them, didn’t he?”

“N-No!”

“...You fell for the puppy dog eyes.”

“I fell for the puppy dog eyes.” Sighing, his lips curled into a small smile at the memory. “He said that my nails were a blank canvas for him to express himself on.”

“I bet that’s not the only thing about you that he compared to a canvas.” Wiggling her eyebrows, She laughed as her brother’s face turned a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

“Mabel!”

“Speaking of your rather attractive college artist boyfriend, where is he now? Still studying in Tokyo?”

“Rome, actually. He’s thinking about staying there until he finishes school.”

“I’m still surprised mom and dad let you date him.” Mabel didn’t hear anything he said after that as she focused on the date on the calendar. Today she was going to be going to a Pride Parade with her brother and girlfriend. She was so excited but also… _scared_. So many bad things could happen. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe… maybe she should just stay home.

“Mabel? Hello! Earth to Mabel!” Waving his hand in front of her face, Dipper made a face at the far off look in his sister’s eyes. “Are you in there? Mabel!”

“Wha! Dipper, don’t scare me like that!” If she were still able to move her legs, Mabel was almost certain that Dipper would be wearing that bottle of nail polish.

“You’re the one staring off into space… are you okay? You haven’t done that in a while.”

“What are you talking about? I did that just last week when we were video chatting.”

“Yeah, but when you finally snapped out of it you yelled, and I quote, “Not the kittens! Take me instead!” then proceeded to yell for Pacifica to bring you your teddy bear.”

“His name is Captain Rehpic and he’s my second in command.”

“Mabel, I’m serious. Are you okay?”

_Was_ she okay? If she were being honest, no. She was a complete anxiety-filled, scared mess. Not that she would admit that so easily. That’d be like admitting defeat and that was something Mabel only did begrudgingly. So, she did the only thing she could think of at times like this. Put on a brave face and pretend that everything was fine. 

“Dipper, I’m okay.”

He knew that smile. Knew it all too well. Mabel was fighting a battle he’d never understand. This meant that no matter how much he wanted to help, he just couldn’t be what she needed to win at this moment. He’d let it go, for now. However, this will not stop him from worrying or passing on the information. If he knew Mabel - and oh lord, did he know his sister like the back of his eyelids - she’d seek out help when she really needed it. All he could do was silently offer his help and be there, waiting.

“Alright. I trust you. Just know that if you ever need my help or to talk you can always count on me.”

“I know… thank you.”

“Mabel!”

“Oh joy. Your rich, pretty, and sassy girlfriend is here.”

“I bet she would get along with your boyfriend. They seem to have a lot in common.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna grab a soda while we wait for your nails to dry. You should start thinking about where you want to get lunch on the way to the parade.”

“Righty-o boss man!” As soon as the door was closed behind him, Mabel lost her smile. She could do this. Though, what she heard on the other side of the door was not helping her feel confident. 

“You’ll never guess what I got for your…” Pacifica trailed off when she saw Dipper standing outside of the bedroom, leaning on the closed door. He had his arms crossed and a serious face. The last time he had looked at her like that was when she and Mabel had started dating. “What did I do this time?”

“Nothing. But, we still need to talk.”

* * *

“There. All set.” Taking a step back from her girlfriend, Pacifica smiled at her work. “Purple is definitely your color. Also, you were right about the skirt. Shorts just wouldn’t go with the outfit.”

“Does that mean I’m the new fashion queen?”

“I thought your fans answered that question for you long ago.” As they laughed together, Pacifica pulled out her own outfit for the parade. “Do you like it? I made it myself.”

“Uh, I love it! What a dumb question. You work that ombre, girl.” Watching her start to strip out of her current outfit, Mabel let out a low whistle. “It must be my lucky day.”

Placing her hands on her hips, Pacifica gave her an amused smile. “This isn’t the first time I’ve done this. Not to mention, I just stripped you not even five minutes ago.”

“Does this mean you like me?”

“Something like that.” Giggling, Pacifica finished getting ready. “Do you know where you want to eat yet?”

“That cute little cafe near the park that takes in stray cats?”

“You want to go to _Catfeine_? Why am I not surprised? Though… it is a rather adorable place with really good food.”

“Yay! Caffeine, kitties, and pastries!” 

A loud groan and dull thud that the girls could only guess was Dipper smacking his head on something came from the hall. “She doesn’t need any more caffeine and sugar, you crazy woman!”

“Let’s get going before your brother overrules you.”

* * *

“Mabel, do reasonable. You do not need all of those-”

“Silence! I have spoken! Give me more!”

Sighing, Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. The last thing he wanted was to be stared at by strangers in a cat-themed cafe while his sister yelled at him about stickers. “You have a problem.”

“YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!”

“You’re gonna get us kicked out if you keep yelling.” Taking another look at his sister’s wheelchair that could now pass as a float, Dipper fixed Pacifica with an annoyed look. “I blame you.”

“What? All I’m doing is making my girlfriend feel beautiful and happy.”

“You’re feeding her sticker and glitter addiction.”

“Which makes her happy. Honestly, it’s not the worst thing she could be addicted to.” Tying the last sparkling ribbon to the chair, Pacifica took her seat at their table. “What do you think?”

“I think that I have the best girlfriend ever. Dipper would never cover me in glitter.”

“It gets everywhere! Last time I helped you with doing glitter eyeshadow it somehow ended up on me and I kept finding it the weirdest places.” 

“Where was the weirdest place?”

“...You don’t wanna know.”

The three laughed as their food - or in Mabel’s case, dessert - was set down in front of them. The conversation kept going between the two as Mabel just silently stared at her food, almost as if trying to will the spoon into her mouth.

“Uh… Mabel-”

“No. I got this.”

Sharing a look with Dipper, Pacifica reached over towards Mabel’s spoon. “Sweetie, let me-”

“No! I can… I can… I can’t do this anymore! I’m tired of being completely useless! I mean… I’m not able to do anything on my own. I need help doing _everything_! Do you have any idea what this feels like? To not be able to do even the simplest of things?”

“Mabel… why didn’t you talk to us about this sooner instead of just locking how you felt away?”

Looking down at her lap, Mabel couldn’t find it in her to look either of them in the eye. “Because I thought I could handle it. I figured that maybe if I can’t take care of myself anymore, I could at the very least handle my own thoughts and feelings for once.”

_“I learned very quickly after that, that I didn’t have to do it alone. No matter how stubborn I can get. Going through something is hard for everyone physically, mentally, and emotionally… I don’t know how I got so lucky to have the people that I do in my life. After a much-needed cry and group cuddle session, along with dessert, we were off to have a great time at pride.”_

“Miss. Mabel?” A kid rolled up to the group in a wheelchair with their mother. They looked nervous, holding a picture that Mabel quickly recognized.

“That’s the limited print we did for the blog!” The picture was of her, Pacafic, and Dipper in some wacky design she had dared them to wear with her for April Fools.

_“Turns out that they were a huge fan of my blog and that I had inspired them to chase their own dream of being a professional athlete.”_ Pacafic held up a picture of two taken at the parade, the kid beaming. _“Their name is Alex and they were in a horrible car accident that left them paralyzed from the waist down. Seems they were going through the same problems as I was, not talking about how they felt or asking for help. But they’re seeing a therapist to help… actually I am now too, thanks to Alex.”_

_“We still see the little slugger from time to time either for collaborative videos or when we get invited to their games.”_

_“Yeah! Man, can that kid play some mean baseball!” A loud thud came from upstairs, causing the girls to sigh in annoyance._

_“Dipper! Tell your boyfriend to calm down and keep it in his pants for just a couple of seconds so we can finish the video!”_

  
Laughing as she left the room, Mabel continued. _“Long story short... I learned a lot these past few weeks. I never knew that I would miss being able to do small things like change my own clothes or feed myself until I wasn’t able to anymore. But, on the bright side, I get to take baths with my beautiful girlfriend whenever I need one. I have such wonderful, caring people who love and support me in any way they can… and you guys do too! If you’re facing a battle make sure you don’t fight by yourself. I’m sure there’s an army, no matter how small, waiting in the wings to fight alongside you. You can get through things together. Stay beautiful and true to yourself. Mabel, signing out.”_


	2. My Safe Place (Fellswap Gold Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Commission for Coffeefsg  
> \- Finished on April 7th, 2020  
> \- Posted on April 8th, 2020  
> \- Total Words: 1126

I’ve never had somewhere to call my safe place. Even at home with my brother. The Underground was a dark and horrible place, a death sentence for weak Monsters. Especially for someone like me. I know how to fight but I’m a pacifist… easy XP. I always dreamed of getting to the surface and finally finding that safe place. However, those dreams were shattered almost instantly.

Chara and Sans are doing their best to make sure another war doesn’t break out while also getting Monsters equality. It wasn’t easy with our king and queen’s instabilities. Luckily, they’re receiving help and on the road to recovering. Everything is slow going but some progress has been made. Enough that I’m now able to go out on my own for a few hours a day. I tend to do this at night since a lot of humans weren’t out. It was during one of my nightly walks that I found it. My safe place.

* * *

Another night alone… Sans had to work late and wouldn’t be back until early the next morning. As I walked, I could hear the frightened or mocking whispers of the humans. It seemed a lot more of them were out tonight. I wonder why.

“Oh, man. It looks like it’s going to storm.”

“What a bummer.”

Looking up at the sky, I saw that they were right. The storm was quickly rolling in. I should find a place to take cover like the humans around me were. But, a lot of these places didn’t serve Monsters. Guess I should find a secluded area to shortcut home. Taking a back alley, I noticed a small shop was just starting to open for the night. Huh… inside was a human setting up chairs.

There was a moment where our eyes met and I’ve never felt anything like I did at that moment. I was suddenly filled with a strange warmth… not even the cold rain could cool my burning bones.

Opening the door, they poked their head out and smiled at me. A human was smiling at me? Was this a dream or some sort of trick? Even with all these anxiety-inducing thoughts raced through my mind, I found myself walking into the small building.

Once inside, I realized how cold I really was. My hoodie and track pants were soaked and clung uncomfortably to my bones.

“Uh… here. You’ll catch a cold.” The human nervously said, offering me a fluffy towel. “I mean I’m not sure if Monsters get colds the same way that humans can. But, you know… better safe than sorry. Right?”

I nodded as I watched them go behind the counter of a bar area. There was a lot of stuff back there. What I mainly saw were different machines and containers sitting on shelves.

“Can I get you something warm to drink?”

Taking out my notepad from my hoodie pocket so I could answer them, I found that it, to, was soaked and now ruined. I could feel an attack coming as I lost my only form of communication. A small notepad was placed on the counter in front of me along with a pen. Looking up, I saw that same smile from earlier directed at me and could feel my breathing slowly going back to normal. This human… they’re so nice. I think… I think I might like it here.

* * *

A few months had passed by a lot quicker than I had thought it would and Monsters were planning to celebrate our first year on the surface. However, I had my mind on other things. I wasn’t able to focus on anything and kept losing when I played video games which was unlike me. Also, whenever I decided to draw, I always drew _them_. The human from the coffee shop.

“Papyrus. Have you been listening?”

Jumping from the sudden voice, jerked out of my thoughts, I looked up to see my brother staring at me with an unreadable face.

“Are you alright? You keep spacing out.” 

Nodding, I wasn’t able to meet his eyelights. How was I supposed to tell him that I couldn’t stop thinking about a human I met and might have a crush on? Sans is overprotective on his best days.

“Alright… how about I join you on your walk tonight?” He… he knows!

* * *

It felt so odd to sit at a table instead of at the bar, but we got here at a later time than when I usually do. Monsters and humans filled the small space. I was happy to see how popular this place has become. Not only that, but humans and Monsters were getting along. Peacefully talking and enjoying each other’s company. Guess coffee has a way of bringing others together.

“Hey. If it isn’t Coffee.”

A smile formed on my skull at the sound of that soothing voice. Standing at our table was the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. “R-Rista…”

Clearing his throat, Sans inserted himself into our just starting conversation, causing me to frown. “Hello. Rista was it?”

“Oh. Yes. You must be Sans. Coffee talks a lot about you. Well, as much as a quiet guy like him talks.”

“Really? Papyrus hasn’t mentioned you before. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“...Likewise.”

“So… you refer to my brother as coffee?”

“Yeah. It’s really a funny story. The first time I asked him his name, about a week or two after we met, he was in an absolute panic and blurted out coffee in a squeaky voice. Then he started to stutter out his actual name. It was adorable and the name fits him perfectly. Now, he’s known around here as-”

“Coffee!” I waved to the couple that had called out to me. An adorable human girl and Grillby held hands as they waved back and took a seat at the last empty table.

“I’ll bring your usual and you mentioned Sans has a thing for wine so I’ll go ahead and grab one of our newest bottles.” As soon as they left to take someone else’s order, Sans turned his surprised face on me.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I didn’t want to b-bother you. Y-You’re so busy… a-and I was scared t-that you would freak out i-if you knew I had a c-crush on a h-human.”

“Oh Papyrus… you don’t need to be afraid to tell me anything. I want you to be happy and I won’t stop you from finding your mate. Also, always know that I will never be too busy for you.”

Things were getting better. Slowly, but surely. Now, if only I could gather enough courage to ask Rista on a date.

“Excuse me, Rista. I was wondering if you were free this Saturday.”

“S-Sans!”


End file.
